


My hero,My faith

by AI1990



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Johnlock Party, M/M, Sad John Watson, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI1990/pseuds/AI1990
Summary: 他早早出发，前去参加英雄的葬礼。/He left early to attend the funeral of the hero.





	My hero,My faith

**Author's Note:**

> #BGM:Imagine Dragons-Dream Lil Wayne / Ty Dolla $ign / XXXTENTACION-Scared of the Dark(平行宇宙插曲)#
> 
> 歌词摘抄部分：  
Imagine Dragons-Dream
> 
> We all are living in a dream  
我们沉醉在美好的梦中
> 
> But life ain't what it seems  
但真实的生活却不似梦里那般美好
> 
> Oh everything's a mess  
尘世多苦
> 
> And all these sorrows I have seen  
触目所及之处尽是悲伤
> 
> They lead me to believe  
让我不得不相信
> 
> That everything's a mess  
尘世多苦
> 
> But I wanna dream  
但我还有梦
> 
> I wanna dream  
我还有梦
> 
> Leave me to dream  
就让我去追逐
> 
> ————————
> 
> Scared of the Dark
> 
> I'm not scared of the dark  
我不畏惧黑暗
> 
> I'm not running, running, running, no,  
我没有在逃跑 躲闪 或是回避
> 
> I'm not afraid of the fall  
我也不害怕坠落
> 
> I'm not scared, not at all  
对于这一切 我都没有丝毫的畏惧
> 
> Why would a star, a star ever be afraid of the dark?  
就像夜空中明亮的星星 何曾惧怕过黑暗？
> 
> I'm not scared  
我不畏惧
> 
> I'm not scared, need to grab the stars  
我不畏惧 想要攫取那些繁星
> 
> I'm not scared of the dark  
我从不惧怕黑暗
> 
> Of the dark, mm  
那不过是黑暗

1。

1988年12月25日0.22：45伦敦郊区

约翰满心欢喜地把克拉拉的那份礼物放在床上，然后蹬掉拖鞋迫不及待地钻进被里。

刚展开的棉被还是凉丝丝的，约翰努力用它裹紧自己，好让它尽快暖和起来。

不得不提的是，约翰有个团在被窝里拆礼物的小癖好：将包装精美的礼物带回自己小小的房间，钻进被子里，拆开，在圣诞夜里......他早就想这么干了，可惜的是西方有个在赠送者的面前打开礼物的风俗（没人评价过是好是坏），除非他自己送给自己，否则将被人当作轻视的举止。

所以这次他特别庆幸远在美国的克拉拉错失了华生家今年的圣诞晚宴（他当然不会当着哈利的面表现出来，天知道日后她会怎么报复），于是他就有理由留着这份沉甸甸的方形礼盒直到宴会结束。

你你得乐呵的模样她就莫名顺不上气来。

“我真心祝福里面装的是一本法语书。”她说。

“才不会。”约翰嘟哝着，一边默默祈祷是什么都不要是法语书。

万一真是法语书怎么办？

被窝已经被闷得很暖了，约翰决定探出头换一下气。

被褥外的低温嗅到温暖的味道便暴躁地扑上来。约翰的耳尖瞬间红了回去，他哆嗦了一下，但没有影响到他亢奋的心情。

他伸出几根手指把盒子勾到跟前，甚至没有介意分了点热气给它。

会是那个吗？

天啊好紧张！

我感觉快要出汗了

......

2。

“我说了很多遍，丝射出来后要尽力荡起来，而且要抓准时机，不是荡得越高越好。”男人的语气开始有些急躁，又重复了遍重点，“抓准时机。”

“可我很难控制，”男孩丧气地低下头，取下腕上的蛛丝发射器递给男人，“或许我根本不适合。”

男人看着男孩伸过来的手顿了一下，随后妥协般地接过那个护腕模样的小玩意。

“没有适不适合，孩子。”他放轻声音，温和地说，“这不怪你。”

他走到天台边缘，屈膝坐了下来。

很长一段时间身后都没有动静，两人沉默了五分四十七秒（由蜘蛛精准的生物钟得出），直到男人换了个姿势把手垫在脑后躺平在天台上·，男孩才踌躇着上前。

他也弯下腰，小心翼翼地探出腿后坐在了男人脚前面的位置。

“这是纽约，一个罪恶之城”。

男孩顺着小腿往下看这个城市，大小各异的交通工具塞满了街道，车鸣和汽油的废气惹人厌烦却永远散不去。人群就像无缝不钻的水，流淌在城市的每个角落。

每个角落，都会有水，无论洁白或肮脏。

他安静地听着男人讲，视线抛向天边模糊的地平线。

“人类制造邪恶，邪恶产生祸端，祸端可以被清除，但邪恶永远不能被根除。”

“但是你可以打败邪恶。”男孩像是在自言自语，仍没有看回男人，“你可是蜘蛛侠，一个英雄。”

“英雄不是神人，他们也有欲望和需求，更不是无敌的。”男人坐起来，两只手撑着后背，与男孩一同注视着那道灰蓝的地平线，“孩子，现在说这些你可能不会懂，等你再长大一些，再大一些，你就知道......

“能做到这些的只有上帝。”

男孩看上去还想再说些什么，他张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出......

2018.9.15 00:51伦敦市中心

**“插播一则特别消息......”**

如果说性格和处事方式会通过同居被室友传染的话，约翰猜自己已经到了病重晚期，因为他现在正拼命抑制住随手抓起一个重物朝隔壁窗户上扔过去的冲动。

医生的工作一天下来已经让他非常疲累，为什么这些邻居就不懂将心比心一下？

他无力地从床上爬起，强睁开酸涩的眼睛望向对面还是灯火通明的房间，看上去对方完全没有要消停的意思。

他透过那点窗帘缝隙又空洞地注视了会儿，最后叹了口气，选择逆来顺受。

【就当......还夏洛克的那份吧。】他重新躺下，翻了个身，不由得想起室友在时为左邻右舍制造噪音的程度。

【好像还算轻的。】约翰笑了出来，想着要是夏洛克在的话肯定会踩着整栋楼都听得见的脚步到客厅，愤怒地抓起沙发上的小提琴，然后以双倍愤怒的方式加还给对楼。

一想到那种连木匠听了都会崩溃的声音，以及每次夏洛克发作他蜷在被子里呢喃着上帝的画面约翰就忍不住笑得更大声。

他虚掩的假笑很快被堵在喉咙里，出于种种原因。

**“一则悲痛的消息。”**

_糅杂了松香气味的斯特拉迪瓦被他随性而优雅地架在肩膀上，用下颔压住。每至此时，约翰都会在报纸后面偷偷欣赏他因提琴曲而专注的神情_

_一晚上的追捕任务导致困意来的早于以往，他强撑着眼睛，意识在混沌之中打转......_

**“我们的英雄蜘蛛侠，今天离开了我们。”**

_“*华生，你看起来很疲倦，躺在那张沙发上，我来催你入睡吧。*”_

**“他的死与今天发生在布鲁克林的另一场神秘地震事件有关。”**

_他用那*双瘦削的手，即兴奏起一首低沉的，梦幻般的抒情曲。*_

**“经多方消息证实，彼得·帕克--26岁的研究生，兼职摄影师。在近十多年中，一直扮演着蜘蛛侠的角色......”**

_约翰顺从地不再挣扎，目光跟随着一上一下来回颤动的弓弦，任凭意识沉进柔和的音乐中......_

**“帕克家中还有他的妻子玛丽·简和他的婶婶梅·帕克。”**

停下！任何一方都好！

_在舒适的梦里，他看见了他和夏洛克牵手狂奔在伦敦街头......_

_不，那是被迫的。_

_他们的手被铐在了一起。_

“嘭！”约翰歇斯底里地把手里的东西朝门砸过去。他不知道那是什么，随手一拿而已，再不把分泌过剩的情绪发泄出来，他迟早要在这间孤独的公寓里患上失心疯。

抛过去的钝物碰上门后掉回地板，发出刺耳的哀嚎。约翰在房的另一头能想象得到它支离破碎的模样，忽然心生同情。

【这就像你自己，命运坏心情地一甩，你的人生就偏向一边了。】

**“我们的英雄，蜘蛛侠，离开了我们。”**

约翰听完最后一句报道，下床打开灯，从衣柜顶端取下落了尘的行李箱。

“傻瓜只会屈服于他们的命运。”

呆瓜才会坐以待毙。

他拿出衣柜里的衣服，叠好，再放进去，整个过程和门口死去的烟灰缸一样安静无息。

3。

2018.9.15.01:09英国希思罗机场

约翰在这之前都不会在没有夏洛克的情况下凌晨独自出门。

他几乎可以肯定地下结论，他恼人的室友拥有的不只是天才的推理能力，还有那全身上下散发着的浓郁荷尔蒙 - 出租车专用。

这就可以解释，为什么他大半夜在伦敦马路边还能拦到一辆恰好去机场的的士 - 经过哈德森太太的房间时他妓地站了一会儿，请原谅他的不辞而别 - 他室友飘荡的亡灵突然良心发现也让他使用了一次这神奇的荷尔蒙。效果真挺不错的，三十分钟内他抵达机场，比白天还快些。

候机大厅空得让人发冷，约翰后悔只套了件夹克在外头，但所幸的是，五分钟后登机口开始检票。

2018年9月15日0.04：43大西洋上空

起飞将近四小时了，大脑告诉他该睡会儿。但坐在后排的约翰看着前面浅眠或昏昏欲睡的人们，他油然升起一股推理的兴致。

2018年9月15日0.04：45

前前面的女人刚刚分手，属于失恋状态，额......是男友甩的她。

2018年9月15日0.04：50

右边从上面数第五排的男人是个商人，近期生意不顺（不然也不会坐经济舱），这次去纽约拉资金。

2018年9月15日1.05：00

刚才飞机遭到一阵颠簸，人们全部惊醒，有一个小女孩大声哭了起来。

2018年9月15日，伦敦时间5时15

约翰纠结着该用哪个地区的时间？减去五小时的话布鲁克林现在才凌晨十五分。

2018年9月15日，伦敦时间9时36纽约时间4点36分

降落的时候伦敦差不多是九点四十，这时的纽约还是一片黑。

2018年9月15日？（改用纽约时间）4点五十

收回刚刚的话，纽约真是亮极了......

约翰从机场出来，一排排与伦敦截然不同的黄色的士停在外头（他不禁感慨如今工作的不易）。约翰钻进一辆离他最近的出租，把预订的宾馆地址给司机看。但那个龅牙司机根本不需要，他记了眼名字，就把头转回去启动汽车。

树木的倒影飞速掠过，约翰左手撑在车窗上，对着车窗上自己的倒影发呆。几公里外城市稀碎的霓虹灯光洒到了这里，面对这样一个庞大混乱的城市，他顿时感到些许茫然和无措。

哦，他绝对没有对比伦敦的意思。

“英语*？”司机从后视镜里瞥了他两眼，寒暄道。

“伦敦。”约翰平淡地纠正这点。

_*英语：也有英格兰人的意思，但时常被误以也指包括苏格兰，威尔士和北爱尔兰人在内的英国人。_

“我就是指这个，忧郁的英国人。”司机用他美音浓重的英语说，“为什么跑来这？你看起来不像商人或旅客。”

“我是来哀悼的，”约翰顿了一下，补充道，“亲人刚死。”

“哦......好吧，我不怎么会讲话。节哀顺变。”他又在后视镜里多看了几眼。

约翰想提醒他多看看路面，但还是忍住了（如果运气真有那么差......），主动切换话题：“现在生意真不好做”。

“没错”。司机认同地点头，手在方向盘上打转，“你们这班（航班）人也太少了。”

“没人喜欢半夜赶飞机，还是经济舱。”约翰把这话当做一句抱怨，半开玩笑地开解他。

但司机没有接话，约翰注意到后视镜里那道怪异的目光，心中疑惑是自己说错什么话了么？

接下来的路程两人在沉默中度过，最后下车的时候约翰多给了他百分之十五的小费。

女前台看着他一路跛腿走进来，在他站稳后问他：“先生，有什么可以帮助你的吗”

“额......”发出的声音很沙哑，约翰清了一下嗓子说：“我在你们这预定了房间。”

“哦，好的，请问姓名......”

“约翰·H·华生。”

“约翰·H·华......嗯？”接待员从电脑前抬起头，目光刺向他。

“确定吗？”她问。

“当然！约翰，华生.WATSO ......”

“没有叫 'Watson' 的人。”她截断他，“你确定是在这家酒店吗？”

约翰倒退几步看了眼前台的标志。

“我确定。”他掏出手机，证明般地在接待员面前打开，“我还有预定记录。”

但当他打开软件时，支付记录上空空如也，刷新了几遍，仍是未变。

“怎么会？！”他感受到女前台质疑的目光，觉得耳根都快烧起来了。

“或许是手机的问题。”说着，他长按电源键。但约翰·华生没想到，再次亮起的屏幕会带给他更大的惊讶。

“等等。”他皱着眉头盯了屏幕好一会儿（苹果可能疯了），转头向服务员确认，“今天几号？”

“14号，晚上七点二十五。”接待员忍着笑又说了一句，“一般这种开头都是......”

“我可能穿越了。”约翰恍然明白了司机为什么那样看他。

接待员发出一声爆笑，过了好一会儿，才字不成句地对他说：“那你......那你......应该去找警察。”

“或者这是个梦。”约翰面对她轻视的态度，反倒认真地说：“你有做过这么真实的梦吗”

“我有过。”

约翰不知道大厅什么时候又来了人，听起来很耳熟，比他高上许多，声音很耳熟。

他转头过去。

他觉得今天自己不能再接受任何的意外了，无论是惊喜还是惊讶。

“Sherlock？”他几乎颤抖着说出这个名字，手里的手机掉在地上。

“啪 - 嗒”

面前这个面容和他极度相似的男人听到后却精明地笑了一下，摇了摇头。


End file.
